The Vampire King and I
by Vampire Princess Freya
Summary: After being rejected my Gumball, Fionna is comforted by the Vampire King, but something changed them that rainy night.DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this story, was inspired by a comic from Deviantart, comic written by Mizz-Chama. No hate mail please!
1. Chapter 1 Rejection

**The Vampire King and I**

**Fionna PoV.**

It was 9:30 PM in the Candy Kingdom, the Candy Castle lights were still on, and the moon was full and shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the land of Aaa. Tonight was the night I was going to tell Gumball how I felt, Cake told me just to go out with it and tell him, but thanks to her, I was able to gather enough courage to come and tell him. We were at the entrance to the castle; I shuffled un easily in the spot where I stood, Cake was next to me hiding behind my leg, looking up expectantly, she gave me a small nudge on my leg, "Go on, Fi, ask him!" she whispered, I nodded down at her hesitantly and walked up to the candy door, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door loud enough for the people inside to hear. After a moment the door clicked and was opened my none other than Peppermint Maid. She smiled up at me kindly, "Why hello Miss Fionna! What can I do for you?" she asked in her cheery voice, I couldn't help but smile at her cheery mood, "Um, is Prince Gumball here? I…I wanted to speak with him." I said, slightly stuttering, the little candy woman nodded and motioned for me to follow her, I looked back to see Cake smiling in the doorway motioning me to go, I nodded and followed Peppermint Maid up the stairs to PG's room, "Good luck Fi!" Cake called up the stairs.

We made it to the door of Gumball's room, "He's in his room practicing his whistling." She whispered, "So I would suggest entering quietly." I smiled at her and entered the room quietly, I saw Gumball sitting in a chair with his back turned to me, whistling away, he _was _pretty good. I turned around and clicked the door shut, "Hello?" I jumped and turned around to see Gumball looking at me curiously, "Fionna! What brings you here?" he asked, giving me his charming princely smile, I blushed as I leaned against the now closed door, "Heeeey dude…." I said nervously scratching the back of my head. Gumball was wearing his normal clothes, and he wore his normal princely smile that always made me blush, and he was as pink and cute as ever. I saw something tapping at the window, my eyes flicked towards the window as I saw Cake, who had stretched two stories to reach the window; she smiled and gave me a thumbs-up, stretching back down to the ground, "Fionna?" PG looked at me confused, I looked away from the window and looked back at PG, who was now only a foot away from me, I sighed, "Hey, PG…I just wanted to ask you something." He smiled, "Ask away." he said, I took a deep breath and I felt my face become warm, "Gumball, would you like to, you know, go _out_? With me…?" I asked, shaking a little with nervousness, he didn't seem surprised or angry, he only smiled, "You mean _go out_? Like on a _date_ go out?" I laughed nervously and nodded, "Um, yeah! So…um, what do you say?" I asked, "We could take a walk or… go for ice cream…?" He continued to whistle, "Um…Gumball?" I asked, trying to keep calm, he looked up and smiled hugely, my hopes rose up, "You know what I think?" he asked, he leaned in a little closer, my heart pounded in my chest, the red flooding in my face, "I don't care." I froze a little, "W-what…?" I asked, not quite understanding what he said at first, "Fionna; you know that we're friends, and that's all we'll ever be. Don't ask such questions! Such a silly girl!" he laughed, my heart sank, and my face didn't show any emotion, I was too much shock and pain to do or say anything, Gumball continued to smile at me ignoring my expression, "Now, if you'll excuse me; I need to practice my whistling." He turned away from me, walking back to his chair, "Oh…I-I see…h-how silly…" I murmured quietly, I turned for the door, my eyes stinging from upcoming tears, "Bye, Gumball…" I said, but I don't think he heard me. I left the room quietly, without him caring at all.

When I got out of the castle doors and bid good-bye to Peppermint Maid, I stood there in front of the door, staring at the ground, "Fi, how did it go?" Cake asked me, I bit my lip, tears welled up in my eyes, I suppressed a sob, "Fionna, baby, what's the matter?" Cake asked concerned, I sat up straight, not wanting to look at her, I looked above her, I took a deep breath; "He-he said he wasn't interested…" I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "He called me a silly girl…" I began to sob just as it began to rain. Great… "I-I'm sick of this Cake!" I buried my face into my hands, with hiccupping sobs, Cake took my hands into her paws, "Shh… it's alright. C'mon, let's go home before we get soaked out here." Cake became large enough for me to ride on, I was about to climb on her back when I heard a rustle in the trees above me, I turned around and looked up at one of the cotton candy trees with apples growing on it, I searched it for a moment, "C'mon Fi." Cake urged, I turned back to Cake and climbed on to her back, and we galloped all the way home in the pouring rain.

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

I sat in one of cotton candy apple tree but Gum-butt's Castle, sucking the red out of an apple simply out of boredom. I had nothing better to do that night, so I decided to hang around Pinky's apple trees. I was short on re food anyway; Gummy wouldn't notice a few gone. (Or several dozen) I heard someone knock on the candy door, "_Why hello Miss Fionna!" _I jumped, Fionna's here? Why is she here so late? "_Um, is Prince Gumball here? I…I want to speak with him." _"Of course she was here to see Gum-butt." I grumbled, I sank my fangs into another apple, sucking out the color, I shrugged and blew the whole thing off.

After a while, it began to rain, I groaned, then I heard sobs come from down below me, "_I-I'm sick of this Cake!" _was that Fionna? I looked over to the side and saw Fionna crying into her hands, _"Shh… it's alright. C'mon, let's go home before we get soaked out here." _Cake grew large enough for Fionna, before she climb onto her back she looked in my direction, I hid behind the leaves (or fluff) of the tree before she could see me, I peeked over the fluff/leaves; her eyes were red and teary, and they held an expression that tore at my insides for some reason, "_C'mon Fi." _She turned around and climbed on Cake's back and rode off towards their home. And soon the rain began to pour down. So I thought I might follow those two goofs. But, I also wanted to see if my favorite human was alright, and to see what that Pink-Goof-up-of-a-Prince said to her that got her upset. "Maybe Gummy final fessed up and said he was gay." I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 One Rainy Night

**Fionna PoV.**

Cake and I made it back home safely back to the tree house from Candy Kingdom without running into any trouble, but we were soaking wet from the down pour outside. I opened the door into our tree house, dripping wet and trailing water as we walked inside. Cake's fur was sagging to the floor, heavy with water, making a wet trail behind her tail, she quickly stretched out twice her normal size and shook the water off, splattering BMO and I, though I couldn't get any wetter. I slung my backpack onto the ground, and climbed up to our room, "Cake I'm going to take a shower." I called down, "Didn't you already have one?" Cake joked; I managed a smile and continued to ascend to the room.

I sat in the tub, my knees hugged to my chest as the shower water pattered down on me almost as hard as the rain outside, my long blonde hair cascaded down my back and onto the floor of the tub, now completely drenched. I thought about what Gumball had said to me, _"You know we're friends, and that's all we'll ever be!" _I sighed in frustration and buried my head into my legs and cried bitterly, my tears mixing in with the pouring shower water, until I couldn't tell if I was crying or not, "That's all we'll _ever _be…?" I thought, I sighed and got up to turn off the shower.

As soon as I got out of the shower and dried my hair, I crawled onto my bed curled up in a blanket with my knees tucked to my chest, "Hey, Fi, I'm going to make some Hot Chocolate, you want some? It'll make you feel better." I smiled at her and nodded, as she descended the latter, and came back with a mug in her paws and handed it to me, "Thanks Cake." I said, "You're welcome, baby." She replied with a smile, she turned for the stairs, "I'll be down stairs if you need me." she said looking back, "Okay." I said, and with that, Cake left the room. I gripped the blanket tightly around me and sighed looking down at the steaming cup of brown liquid, it splashed a little as a tear fell into it, I sniffed and wiped my eyes, I set the mug on my nightstand. I felt completely humiliated and stupid, "Gumball, you butt…" I mumbled as I buried my head into my arms, and at the same time, I felt a small tape on my shoulder, I looked up and turned around assuming it was Cake, but soon realized it was Marshall Lee, making his "hissing" face, with teeth bared, eyes red bulging and tongue flailing about like a snake, making a hissing noise so menacing that it would put Cake to shame, I quickly responded by kicking him in the face, busting his lip as it oozed blood, "Idiot. You know that doesn't scare me anymore." I said, completely un-amused, which I was. He wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, tears welling up in his eyes from the pain, "Jeez Fionna, you didn't have to hit me so damn hard!" he whimpered, I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Marshall." I sighed; he wiped the rest of the blood from his mouth and sat next to me on the bed, "Hey…I know what happened with Gumball…" I stiffened, "What? How do you know about that? Are _stalking_ me or something?" his face became scarlet red against his pale blue skin, which I thought was weird since I didn't know vampires _could _blush, "What? No! Lumpy Space Prince told me what happened!" he replied. I thought for a moment and imagined LSP gossiping about it; _Like, oh my Glob Marshall! Gumball just like, totally turned Fionna down when she, like totally asked him OUT! Like, what the Lump? _I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do…" I said out loud, I looked at Marshall's concerned face curiously, _I've never seen that expression before…_ I thought. But as I looked closely at him, he actually looked…different somehow; his shaggy raven hair was dripping wet and as messy as ever with his long bangs sticking to the left side of his face, his crimson red eyes had a rich, soft feeling to them, he was wearing a long sleeved v neck shirt (which was also soaking wet) with black and red stripes, torn skinny jeans, and black convers. I knew there couldn't be something different about him; he was a 1000 year old vampire stuck in the body of an 18-year-old boy, a very cute one no less, which I'd hate to admit. But he was immortal, nothing about him can change…but what is so different about him? I realized I was staring at him for too long when Marshall got me out of my trance, "Um…Fi? Helloooo…anyone there?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my face, I snapped back to reality and shook my present thoughts out of my head, "S-sorry…just lost in thought." I mumbled, he raised an eyebrow and gave a short laugh, "Clearly." He said crossing his arms, I sighed again and decided to switch the subject, "so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

**Marshall PoV.**

"What happened with Gum-butt?" I asked, she looked away ashamed her face red, my eyes widened, "Oh my Glob, is he gay?" I asked hopefully, she nearly jumped off the bed, "NO! He is _not _gay! Where the heck did you get _that _idea from?" "Never mind…" I replied disappointedly with a faint blush on my face, she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks like she did whenever she gets annoyed, I sighed and scooted closer, "So what _did _happen?" I asked, she looked down at the ground, "I thought you knew what happened?" I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "You know LSP and how he talks; I could only understand bits and pieces between the 'likes' and the 'totally-s' and the 'Oh my Glob, what the Lump' crap... So…he turned you down?" I asked, she nodded, "Yeah…I asked him out, and, well…he just said he wasn't interested." She replied, I knew she wasn't telling me the whole story, I could see in her eyes she was completely humiliated, but I didn't want to push her, I fell backwards on the bed and tucked my arms behind my head, "Well. I think Gum-for-Brains is an idiot for not saying yes." I said smiling, Fionna tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean…?" I sat up and scoffed, "Well in my opinion; I think you're pretty nice, and you also have a kick-ass attitude. You're worthy of admiration, and it's great go on adventures with you, your reckless curiosity makes you cute…and well…" she smiled at me, a faint blush dusted across her face, her kind blue eyes looking at me gratefully, I cleared my throat and looked away, "Fionna…I…over all…" I blushed slightly, "Over all you're a pretty radical babe to be around." I said at last, scratching the back of my head. She scooted closer to me, pulling the red blanket around her tightly, I looked into her blue eyes as she looked into my red ones, she leaned forward and hugged me tightly, burying her face into my damp shirt, my face felt hot, "Thanks Marsh." She said, I finally melted and wrapped my arms around her, one hand digging through her hair and the other on her back; she gripped my shirt and started to cry again, I rested my chin on the top of her head, feeling that same tearing feeling in my chest. It hurt to see her like this…

After a while, she stopped crying and I pulled away from the embrace, I looked away blushing like hell, "Well…I better get going. The rain stopped and you should get some rest…" I floated off the bed and towards the window, "Wait a minute!" she said, I turned around and smiled at her, "Later Fi." I said, she blushed, and with that; I flew out the window, towards my cave, leaving Fionna alone in her room.


	3. Chapter 3 Personal Dilemma

**Fionna PoV.**

I watched as Marshall flew out the window, leaving me alone in my room flustered and my heart pounding in my chest like a psychotic sledge hammer. I kept staring out the window for a long time, wondering what had just happened. I grabbed my red blanket and hugged it tighter around my shoulders as I got up and closed the window, I sighed and walked back to my bed and hugged my knees close to my chest again. I pursed my lips and tapped my fingers against them thoughtfully, and went over in my mind over and over what had just happened a few minutes ago, I put my hand on my chest and could still feel my heart fluttering wildly, "W-why do I feel so…_weird_?" I asked myself aloud, I usually got this feeling whenever I was around Prince Gumball, but never had I gotten the feeling from _Marshall Lee. _I sighed and flopped backwards on the bed, and then another thought soon coming over me; _the way he looked at me…was different somehow…what was it? _I remembered how Marshall looked at me; his eyes showing the most sincere concern I had ever seen him have…but…why did they look so sad at the same time? Then I remembered a time when I had seen Lord M and Cake together, I remembered the way LM would look at Cake when he was worried about her; and that was the same look that Marshall had given me just a little while ago. That was the kind of worried face you gave a loved one. _B-but Marshall doesn't _love _me, we're just bros! he doesn't like me that way, I was just imagining it! _I thought over the possibilities and the doubts of what Marshall thought of me until I groaned in frustration and pressed my hands over my eyes distressfully and sighed. My arms flopped to my sides and I fell fast asleep, both physically and emotionally exhausted. _I'll think about it more tomorrow…but right now…I'm tired._

**Cake PoV.**

I hid behind Fionna's bed and chuckled mischievously, _this will be interesting…_ I thought to myself, I sighed and crawled over to my drawer-bed, curling up under my covers purring contently, "I love eavesdropping…now I can gossip about it later to Lord." I giggled quietly, this was most interesting indeed. "I guess I'll make her spill the beans tomorrow…if I'm lucky." I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out mischievously like a child would do. _This'll be fun…_

**The Next Morning….**

**Fionna PoV.**

I stretched my arms up in the air and yawned contently, "Mmn…Ah! I feel pumped!" I said with a large grin on my face, I laughed happily as I looked up at the sky, Cake raised an eyebrow at me slyly, "What's go you so pumped? Just the other night you were almost as depressed as the storm outside!" she said, I thought about last night and when Marshall came over… "Just 'cause!" I said shrugging, I didn't want to get into the conversation about what had happened last night with Marshall Lee…Cake wouldn't stop talking about it if I told her, I simply smiled and walked across the grassy fields, hoping that Cake wouldn't try to dig deep into my reasons for being so happy…unfortunately I was wrong.

Cake scampered next to me with a smug look on her face, I looked at her curiously, "What?" I asked with a short laugh, "Don't you 'what' me. I _know _what happened between you and Marshall, you naughty girl." She smirked, my face became scarlet red, "W-what? H-how do you-? When did-! I…you…!" I stuttered, unable to make full sentences, I was too embarrassed; she crossed her arms, "I don't understand why you didn't let him stay longer." She said, I puffed my cheeks out and looked away crossing my arms, "W-why would I want him to stay?" I asked, my eyes darting around frantically, Cake giggled, "You know why…" I finally broke down and grabbed my bangs yanking on them, "AAAAHHHHHHHHGGGG!" I screamed, completely overwhelmed with drama and confusion, _"Why is this so flipping complicated?" _I yelled, Cake sighed as we continued to walk through the grass lands as we came close to the Candy kingdom, "Why not give it a try?" she asked, I looked down sadly, "Hey, who knows; maybe he could be a better boyfriend than Gumball!" she said hopefully, I gave a short laugh of disbelief, "Pft! What are you saying! Marshall doesn't like me that way…right?" I gave nervous laughs, Cake sighed again, "Why wouldn't he? You're probably one of the greatest girls around!" I looked down at my May-Jane shoes; I suddenly remembered what Marshall had said to me the other night:

_Well in my opinion; I think you're pretty nice, and you also have a kick-ass attitude. You're worthy of admiration, and it's great go on adventures with you, your reckless curiosity makes you cute…and well… Fionna…I…over all…_ _Over all you're a pretty radical babe to be around._

I smiled and blushed a little bit remembering his reassuring words, and how much better I felt once he said them, he was really good at doing that; I sighed after I thought it over for a moment, "Well…maybe he might…" suddenly Cake's tail frizzed out; she looked in the opposite direction, "Fi. We've got trouble…" as soon as she said that we heard a loud _boom _come from the Candy Kingdom, "that doesn't sound good…" I said, I brought out my crystal retractable sword, "Cake, let's go!" I said as Cake became large enough for me to ride again, I smiled down at her and she smiled back, "Hey Cake," I said, she nodded, "Yeah Fi?" I smirked, "What Time is it?" she grinned, I held out my fist, "ADVENTURE TIME!" we bumped fists and she rode off into the direction of our new adventure, thinking that it would keep my mind off of Marshall Lee.

But little did I know; that this would bring me back to my personal dilemma….


	4. Chapter 4 Ice Covered Candy

**Fionna PoV.**

Cake and I rode into the Candy Kingdom where we heard the loud explosion, only to find the whole area engulfed in ice; icicles hung off the edges of the gingerbread roofs, the peanut brittle sidewalks and roads were covered in sheets of ice, and frost covered every step and door. That was nothing compared to the Candy Castle. The entire structure was encased in ice, I dismounted Cake who shrunk back down to her normal size, who gasped at the sight, "What happened here…?" she gasped; there was only one person who would be capable of doing this, "_Ice Queen…" _I hissed though my teeth, I had seen Ice Queen do horrid things aside from kidnapping princes all around Aaa; but never had I seen her go this far. We reached the doors which were frozen shut, I pressed on it a little, it wasn't completely frozen shut, but is still couldn't open it. I had an idea, "Cake, I need you to become a giant slingshot, and I want you to throw me against the door, it will probably open that way." She nodded, "Way ahead of you." she said, she stretched herself long enough and wrapped her tail and legs around two trees like a giant slingshot. I ran over to her and pressed my back against her middle torso, stepping back a bit. I dug my heels into the ground to keep me from slipping, I nodded to Cake, "Now!" I said, I let go and she flung me forward, crashing my shoulder against the door and causing the doors to fly right off their hinges with a loud _crack_.

I toppled over into the castle, Cake following right behind me, my left shoulder started to throb from the impact, I grunted and stood up with Cake assisting me, she handed me my sword, "Where is she…" I said as I looked around the main room which was also covered in ice, I heard yells and screams come from down the hallway, _"No! I like, don't wanna die! I'm like, way too sexy to die! Oh mah Glob!" _the screams were most likely coming from Lumpy Space Prince, "Let's go Cake." I said, we ran down the hall, trying not to slip on the now frozen rug, until we made it to a large doorway which led to the ball room, I could hear LSP's screams coming from the other side, but I also heard another voice mingled with his screams, "What are you doing here Ice Queen!" it was Gumball. I ran towards the double doors and kicked them down as hard as I could, busting them both onto the ground, as soon as they were opened, they revealed a scene that made my heart pound in my chest;

Ice Queen had more than half of the princes of Aaa held hostage, all of them were frozen solid, except for Gumball and LSP who were only frozen from the neck down; Gumball was standing straight up with ice covering his body from the neck down, LSP was on the ground with his bottom lumps frozen to the floor, clawing at the candy carpet in an attempt to break free to no avail. The other princes; Wildberry Prince, Hotdog Prince, Engagement Ring Prince, Raggedy Prince, Breakfast Prince, Jungle Prince, and even my old crush _Flame Prince_, were all frozen solid in place, completely inanimate, "Well look who decide to join us." Ice Queen said with a smirk, PG scowled, "Why are you doing this?" he demanded, Ice Queen turned back to him, her eyes full of lust she smiled, "Because," she held his face with a cold hand and leaned in, "If I can't have you," she leaned in closer to his face, "no one can." She kissed him, then the rest of PG's body was frozen solid like the rest of the princes, I clenched my jaw, Ice Queen pulled away and skipped off happily, turning to me with a triumphant look on her face, "I beat you there, _tomboy_! I knew you were nothing but a loser" I growled, "You're one to talk _Ice Queen!" _I yelled; though honestly, I didn't know why I getting all worked up, you might think it was because of PG, but it wasn't, I was angry at the fact that she had crossed the line this time; kidnapping more princes than she had the time she pretended to be _Nice Queen_. I charged at her with my sword and brought it down above her head, she blocked it with her arm, which I would have chopped off if there hadn't been Ice protecting it, I pulled my sword back and attacked her head on a few more times, but dodged each strike, she was surprisingly faster than the last time we fought, and _stronger_. Or…was it just me?

I charged at he again and swung my sword toward the side of her head, but she grabbed it before it could touch her face, she smirked, I looked at her surprised, she smirked and squeezed it as ice began to freeze over the blade slowly, "Too bad, honey." She said with a sly look, she squeezed my sword harder and broke in half, I stumbled backwards, completely stunned, "M-my sword…!" she cackled maniacally, she shot bolts of ice at me and Cake, Freezing her solid and freezing my hands together, "Ack!" I yelped and fell back wards on the ground, slamming the back of my head into the ice, I grunted in pain, becoming dizzy and disoriented, I panted for air for a moment as I saw Ice Queen walk towards me, and slammed her heel into my sternum, "AAHG!" I gasped, her high heeled shoe dug into my breast bone harder and laughed at my discomfort, "Like I told you: you nothing but a _loser_." She cackled, she kicked me onto my side so I face the now frozen Cake and PG; Cake was still stuck in a ducking position as if she were trying to avoid Ice Queen's attack, and PG had a surprised look on his face, Ice Queen walked away from me as I attempted to sit up, I looked at all my friends who were frozen solid in ice, tears welled up in my eyes. I felt so helpless, and I didn't have any more strength left to fight. I failed.

"I'm sorry guys…" is whimpered, "I so sorry…everyone…I'm…" I murmured the last words as I slipped in unconsciousness; the last thing I see are Cake and PG's petrified forms, tears slid down my face as I collapsed onto the ground in the dark depths of my unconsciousness.

_Don't give up Fi…! _I heard a voice in the darkness, _"Marshall…?" _I called out.


	5. Chapter 5 Light, Dark, and Light Again

**Fionna PoV.**

I felt like I was falling into darkness. I was alone, and everything was silent. I opened my eyes and my hat was absent from my head and my hair was floating around me like I was underwater, I didn't seem to be wearing any clothing, I was just floating in complete darkness, I suddenly felt scared, I didn't know why, but I felt like I had lost something, something every important to me. just when I was about to break down; I heard a voice calling me, I knew this voice oh too well…

_Well in my opinion; I think you're pretty nice, and you also have a kick-ass attitude…_ it was Marshall's voice;

_You're worthy of admiration, and it's great go on adventures with you, your reckless curiosity makes you cute…and well…_

I saw someone appear in the distance of the dark world; he was wearing a red plaid shirt, torn up skinny jeans, and reddish brown convers, my eyes widened and my vision cleared…

… _Fionna…I…over all…_ _Over all you're a pretty radical babe to be around._

The figure turned around and gave me a 'rock-on' sign, I saw a familiar set of white fangs, pale skin, and that smirk that I loved so much; it was Marshall Lee. Then I realized something…

_Marshall…_

I reached my hand out towards him. I was so close to him.

_I…I think…I think I understand now…_

I gripped his shirt, and wrapped my arms around his broad torso and hugged him tightly, I nuzzled my face into his back, I could smell his shirt, which smelled strangely of cinnamon.

_I like you Marsh…_

I said, I started to hear a voice, but it was distant, _Fionna? Fionna! _It was the same voice, _Fionna, c'mon! _ After a few more times, the voice became clearer and louder than before, "Fionna! C'mon, wake up you goof ball!" I opened my eyes a little and saw a blurry pale figure, I groaned, my hands felt numb and cold, I opened my eyes a little more and my vision focused and I looked up into the worried eyes of Marshall Lee, he sighed with relief, "Jeez…you had me worried there…" he exhaled, "Mar…shall?" I winced as he helped me sit up, he laughed, "Here in the flesh, Blondie." Marshall was wearing a black hoodie with black gloves, wearing his normal shirt and jeans. I had a massive headache and I felt a little dizzy, I rubbed my face, I looked around and saw we were outside the Candy Castle for some reason all of the captive princes were freed from their ice prisons, Flame Prince was huddled up in a ball trying to light his own flames, cursing a few times when he failed, then I remembered, "W-wait, where's Ice Queen-?" Marshall shrugged, showing the golden tiara in his hand, "Don't worry, she's not a problem now." I looked at him surprised, then I heard shrieks and yells coming from across the room, I looked in the direction of the noise and saw Cake was freed from the ice and had grown twice her size and was sitting on the powerless Ice Queen who was flailing about like a small child, "Get the heck off me you fat furball!" she shrieked, Cake scowled at her, "Shut it you old hag!" she hissed, "Or I'll crush you!" The powerless Ice witch continued to struggle, and unfortunately for her, she began to scream once Cake grew a tad larger, crushing her to the floor, "NO! Not that! Anything but that!" she screeched, Cake laughed at her flailing captive, Marshall scoffed, "Pft! Defeating her was _easy_! I don't know what the hell happened to you, but it was harder to melt the ice!" I looked at my hands, they were red and cold, I touched my hand and I winced, "Ah!" Marshall shrugged, "Yeah…sorry about that, it's going to hurt for a bit." I smiled at him, he smiled back and smirked and looked behind him, "I say that this whole problem was because of _Gumball_!" he called over his shoulder, mostly directing his comment towards Gumball than me, Gumball, who was now thawed out, turned towards his direction and scowled, "Don't be rude Marshall." He grumbled, Marshall laughed, "Tell me something I do care about, Gummers!" he said, soon they were having a petty argument, which Marshall was winning, "That behavior is unacceptable!" "Hehehe! Shut up, Gummy!"

I thought about what I saw in my vision as I watched Gumball and Marshall fight like they always did, _was it…all a dream? _I thought, but I was shaken from my trance, "Oh Fionna! Could you come with me to save crown of The Ice Queen, you know, as a _ROYAL _promise?" Gumball asked, I hesitated for a moment and looked briefly at Marshall Lee, "Um…well, I…" Cake crawled onto my shoulder and gave me a serious look, "Fionna, you can't refuse a royal favor." She said, I looked at Marshall again and sighed, "Alright…" I said, "Excellent!" Gumball clapped his hands together happily, Lord Monochromicorn was waiting for us a few yards away, I followed Gumball towards his friend and mounted him, "Careful climbing up, Fionna." He said, but I managed without warning, Gumball turned around and waved at Marshall, "Good-bye Marshall Lee!" he called as Lord M lift off into the air, I turned around and watched as Marshall turned into a tiny speck.

_I know I'm doing my job but…why do I feel so bad?_

I thought, as we left him alone…

**Marshall PoV.**

I watched as Fionna, Cake, and Gum Butt flew away on Lord M back to the Candy Kingdom, I pulled my hood back now that the sun had set. A sudden feeling of jealousy came over me as I watched them leave. I clenched my jaw and flipped off Gumball, "Yo Gumball! F****K YOUUUUU!" I screamed after him, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I floated back to my cave, but before I entered it, I leaned against a tree, once my hand touched it all of a sudden it burst into black flames, I walked away from it not caring at all. I looked back in the direction LM flew off to, "Fionna…"

**Fionna PoV.**

"Fionna baby, what's wrong?" I hugged Cake closely as we rode towards the Candy Kingdom, the guilt of leaving Marshall behind, I held back tears of guilt, "I don't know Cake…I just feel…really guilty…" I murmured.

**Marshall PoV.**

I clenched my jaw, "Tch!" I scoffed, and walked towards my cave.

_Wake up Marshall…she'll never like you that way. It's time to come back to reality…_


	6. Chapter 6 Incomplete, please read AN!

**Fionna PoV.**

I leaned on the balcony railing of the PG's room staring at the full moon. Cake was snuggled up in a corner taking a cat-nap on a pillow, murmuring in her sleep about Lord M. and tuna. I would have been trying to stifle my laughs at this point, but I wasn't in the mood to smile, let alone laugh. I hung my head over the railing guiltily and sighed heavily.

I couldn't stop thinking about Marshall Lee, and the way he looked when I left him in the fields; he had the look of hurt and betrayal. It tore at my heart-guts so much that I just wanted to die from it, I was on the verge of tears when Gumball spoke up; "Fionna…I've been thinking about what happened yesterday, and I wanted to apologize for the way I had behaved, I was very rude to you, and I wonder if you'll forgive me and give me another chance."

**Marshall PoV.**

I floated back home into my cave, my heart heavy and sadness over taking me. I didn't really know why I was feeling this way, but when I saw Fionna when she left; she looked extremely guilty…but _why_? I sighed and went inside to grab my axe-bass and came back out and started playing a song I never played before, but it expressed how I felt;

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

My emotions slipped out of my hands and onto the stings of my bass, I hated wallowing in self-pity, but I just couldn't help but feel this way. Was this because….of _Fionna_?

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

Now that I thought about it: I did feel incomplete, it felt like something was missing from my life, something that I missed. But I soon realized that what was missing, and what made me feel like this…

…was _Fionna_ all along…

**Fionna PoV.**

"PG, What do you mean 'give you another chance'…?" I asked confused, Gumball stepped forward and gently took my hands into his and smiled kindly, I blushed, "You know…" he said, he laced his fingers in mine and rested his forehead on mine, my face was almost as pink as his, "As _more _than friends…"

**I forgot to tell you I do NOT own this story, I was inspired to write it by Mizz-Chama from Deviantart, if this upsets you, please let me know and I will stop writing, OR I will delete this story if you want me to, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm a forgetful idiot! Please forgive me!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	7. Chapter 7 Back Fired Rejection

**Fionna PoV.**

I smiled at PG, "You want to know what I think?" I asked, he smiled back and nodded, my smile turned into a smirk.

_SMACK!_

"Sorry dude; _not _interested!" I said, PG held his face where I slapped him, he looked stunned, Cake lifted her head, "Fi, what's going on?" I scowled at PG, "Look; you can't expect to mess with my feelings and then expect you to forgive you just like that!" I snapped, he still looked stunned, "You're…rejecting me?" he asked, I crossed my arms in victory; "Take _that_, see how _that _feels!" I said with triumph. Cake got in his face, "Ooohh…you just got PWND!" she said, I laughed "C'mon Cake, that's enough." Once again, Cake grew large enough for me to ride on again, "Besides; I like someone else." I said while mounting Cake, he looked stunned, "Who is it…?" he asked, I turned around and smiled at him, "You'll see." I said, "C'mon Cake, let's go home." And with that we left the confused and stunned Gumball in his castle, riding all the way home.

_I'll tell him tomorrow._

_I'll tell Marshall how I feel about him…_


	8. Chapter 8 I Confessed Now It's Your Turn

**Fionna PoV.**

"Cake? Aren't we going home?" I asked, she shook her head, "Nu-uh. You've got something on your chest and it's about time you get it off." She said, I shook my head in confusion, "What do you-?" "Look, Hun, just because I'm a cat, doesn't mean I'm oblivious that you like Marshall Lee." She said, my face became pink, "W-what?" "Honey, I know you like him. And he likes you; I could see it all over his face when we left him behind. And you were as guilty as ever!" I looked down at her back ashamed, "Y-yeah…I really do like him…but I don't know what I'm going to say to him!" I said burying my face into my hands, "Just tell him straight out. Like you did with Gumball…except he'll be less of a douche." I laughed a little, and wiped my eyes, "Okay…thanks Cake.

We made to Marshall's Cave, and Cake crouched down for me to hop off, "I'll let you off here. If he rejects you; let me know and I'll claw his face off." "Cake!" I whined, "I'm just kidding!" she laughed; I rolled my eyes and sighed and walked towards his cave.

I stopped just at the mouth of the cave and took a deep breath and continued towards his house.

Marshall was on his porch strumming his bass with his back turned to me, _what if he does reject me…? I don't want it to ruin our friendship! I don't want to lose my best bro! _I was so deep in thought that a voice behind me shook me from my thoughts, "Hey Fionna, what are you doing here?" I turned around and jumped, my face turning scarlet, "M-Marshall! I um, I wanted to talk to you…" he looked tired as if he hadn't slept in days, he yawned, "Hey, Fi; can it wait till tomorrow? I'm tired…" he turned to leave, but I grabbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt, "No, it can't wait! I have to get this off my chest now…" I said, he stopped but didn't turn around to look at me, I took a deep breath, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since you came to the tree house that night. And…I don't know how else to say this but…" I sighed, "I _really _like you Marsh..."

**Marshall PoV.**

My face turned pink; did she just say she _liked _me? I turned around to see her looking at the ground, he face as red as a tomato, I was almost speechless, "W-what?" I stuttered, "Don't make me repeat myself!" she snapped, I smiled, my face still pink, "W-well…I uh…" then I thought for a moment, "Wait a minute…this isn't some trick to make Gumball jealous is it?" I asked, she looked up and shook her head vigorously, "No! Just listen! I'm not lying; I really like you a lot!

Just give me a chance!" she cried, I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "Prove it then." I said, she looked up at me, her expression softened, she took a step closer to me, "You're such Distrustful, grumpy jerk…" she wrapped her arms around my neck, she leaned in a little closer, her face still pink, "But that's why…I like you."

She pulled me forward a little and kissed me. My face became really red. At first I was surprised, but then I realized that you can't fake the emotion when you kiss someone. And this was real. I took her hands in mine and I kissed her back. She really did like me. and I liked her too.

She pulled away, and I lifted her in the air and held her bridal style, she blushed, I smiled at her, "I like you too Fi." I said, her eyes widened, then she smiled, and hugged my neck, "I love you Marsh." I blushed again and chuckled, "I do too." I said.

**Cake PoV.**

I hid outside the mouth of the cave and sighed, staring at the moon. I crossed my arms, "Kids these days; they grow up _so fast_." I said, I looked back inside to see them still hugging, I looked at Marshall who had his eyes closed and was grinning like an idiot, his face completely red; I chuckled, "But one just never seems to grow up at all…"

**The End**


End file.
